


Count de Magelerre: The Immortal Bard

by AwfulLoneliness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Gen, Non-binary character, Tumblr-like post format, Unconventional Format, in-universe, typical tumblr thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulLoneliness/pseuds/AwfulLoneliness
Summary: Virtuoso of the violin and the lyre, smith, intellectual, philosopher, scientist, courtier, inventor, alchemist, Count de Magelerre stormed into the high circles of French aristocracy sometime mid 18th century, only to leave as abruptly as he had appeared.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Count de Magelerre: The Immortal Bard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmeraude11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraude11/gifts).



> For how long did Maglor sing after throwing the Silmaril into the sea?  
> The answer may surprise you

**ghosts-demons-and-cryptidds:**

COUNT DE MAGELERRE: THE IMMORTAL BARD

Virtuoso of the violin and the lyre, smith, intellectual, philosopher, scientist, courtier, inventor, alchemist, Count de Magelerre stormed into the high circles of French aristocracy sometime mid 18th century, only to leave as abruptly as he had appeared.

De Magelerre became a sensation in courts all throughout Europe. He traveled far and wide, and spoke Russian, French, English, Italian, Spanish, Rumanian, Finnish and Icelandic flawlessly.

Cultured, refined, and possessing of a beauty described as otherworldly and appealing to both women and men, there was no topic he couldn't talk about, and he possessed a personal fortune as mysterious as the man himself. He dabbled in every science known to man, but he was particularly known for his musical ability. His pieces were said to be so emotive he moved a veteran General to tears with a few notes, and legend has it he sang a sinking ship back to buoyancy, calmed a snowstorm with his violin and cured Count de Clemont-Tonnerre's uncle with his voice.

He was rumored to be part of several secret societies like the Francmasons, the Rocicrucianists and the Illuminati, and was an intimate friend of the equally mysterious Count de Saint Germain. Despite his claims to the contrary, soon the European courts took him in as a counselor for his magic and alchemical prowess.

He is said to have died in 1780, leaving behind two songbooks and a treaty on philosophy.

De Magelerre would have been forgotten and overshadowed by the larger legend of Count de Saint Germain, if it weren't for paranormal investigator Charles Ford, who in his 1919 work The Book of the Damned brought him back into the spotlight and pointed out the astounding physical similarities between the two known portraits of Count de Magelerre and Spanish singer and vaudeville artist Magor Relo, who was active all throughout Europe during the turn of the 20th Century.

Relo was also known for his otherworldly beauty, his deep acts where he could usually bring a whole theater to tears with his songs, and he once tamed a lion that had escaped from a zoo armed only with his guitar. Ford wondered if Relo's musical prowess and well-known aversion at being photographed was proof of him being the immortal Count de Magelerre.

Here's the only known drawing of Magor Relo, from the time he presented his act in London during the summer of 1893:

As always, we present the information, but it's for you to decide.

* * *

 **madeofthepoopofdeadsuns** replied:

Ok, so the pics won't load because I'm on mobile but I gooGLED COUNT DE MAGELERRE AND MAGOR RELO AND THEY'RE IDENTICAL, LIKE THYE'RE _FUCKING_ IDENTICAL THEY COULD BE TWINS OF SOMETHING

* * *

 **gaybecauseof-harumichi** replied:

Magical musicians are the best! Orpheus is the best known but there are _so many others._

My favorite is a 12th Century Irish bard called Maeg-lór-Fenor, who stood on the shore of a stormy sea and calmed it with his lyre so the fishmen that were caught out on the sea could go back home.

The best part is that he _actually_ existed, there are records of his existence, but his name means _nothing_ in Irish, and he has a huge list of miracles performed by singing _really_ well.

  * He calmed the sea for those fishmen.  

  * He cured the son of some noble or other with a lullaby.  

  * He made the crops grow during a drought, with his lyre.  

  * He cured the wife of another noble, with a lute this time.  

  * He made the snow stop falling and melt so a man could go get the midwife for his birthing wife.  

  * And he was _so pretty_ people mistook him for a Fae all the time.



* * *

**party-tricks-in-the-usa-deactivated7658873** replied:

WAIT, IT GETS _BETTER._

There was this dude that was playing in Europe during WW2 that went by Mag of War, and he was _huge_ among the soldiers, especially with British and French soldiers cause he sang in both English and French, and he was so _good he made soldiers cry, and he GOT A LOT OF PEOPLE OUT OF SHELLSHOCK JUST BY SINGING._

 **DUDE WAS OUT THERE CURING PTSD WITH HIS** **_VOICE_ ** **.**

ANYWAY, HE PLAYED ONCE WITH EDITH PIAF AND THERE'S ONLY ONE PHOTO OF HIM AND HE LOOKED LIKE THIS:

_THAT'S FUKING MAGOR RELO BUT HE SHOULD BE LIKE EIGHTY AND HE'S NOT, HE LOOKS LIEK THIRTY. AND HE'S SO FUCKING HOT._

* * *

**sup-erwho-lock-9070-deactivated435628868** replied:

**_how could you leave these gems in the tags:_ **

* * *

**abandonedtrainstations** replied:

Hi hello quick question.

**_WHY DO ALL THESE DUDES LOOK LIKE BRITISH MUSICIAN MAGGIE LORE?_ **
    
    
      
    

* * *

**imagescaptioned** replied:

[Image description: a screenshot of a twitter account.

The banner is a photo of a stunningly beautiful brown person with black hair and gray eyes, the icon shows a lute lying on a medieval-looking book.

The description of the account says: Maggie Lore (with the blue check) @Maggielore1993. They/them, Oxford-graduated historian, music enthusiast (the albums are a fluke), not the Count de Magelerre in disguise, actually a coastal cryptid

/end id]

* * *

 **bongiornosignorina** replied:

**WHAT THE FUCK WHY DO ALL OF THEM LOOK IDENTICAL**

* * *

**meet-me-outside-the-arbys** replied:

Maggie's Grandmother was Spanish, they've said so in multiple interviews.

_BETWEEN BASIC GENETICS AND IMMORTALITY WHAT DO YOU THINK IS MORE LIKELY?_

* * *

**eagererniethemuppet** replied:

they can't be the count, their bio says they aren't.

* * *

 **nickyisthemoon12** replied:

_BUT THEY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MAGOR RELO_

* * *

**aroace-inspace** replied:

GUYS, THEY'RE NOT MAGOR EITHER, THEY'RE JUST A KELPIE LIVING THEIR BEST LIFE

[Audio transcript:

INTERVIEWER: Now, I don't want to get all paranormal on you…

MAGGIE: (laughs) No, no, no wait, I know what you're going to ask. No, I'm not Count de Magelerre, I'm not Magor Relo, and I'm not Mag of War.

INTERVIEWER: (laughing) No, I actually wanted to ask you about the sea cryptid thing. Is it true you are a seelie?

MAGGIE: Oh thank God, you're asking the real questions here. Mom was a seelie, I'm a sea kelpie.

INTERVIEWER: Do you have hooves?

MAGGIE: Only on Saturday nights, ladies (wiggles eyebrows, then laughs).

/end transcript]

* * *

 **looksintothecamera** replied:

asajdajfgiab _I'm dying._

MAGGIE IS A SEA KELPIE SO DON'T YOU DARE IMPLY THEY'RE SOMETHING AS PEDESTRIAN AS AN IMMORTAL MAN

#Paranormal stuff #Immortal beings #IT'S KEANU REEVES ALL OVER AGAIN #HAVE THE IMMORTALS NOT HEARD ABOUT PLASTIC SURGERY?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when @esmeraude11 and I talk.


End file.
